


Don't You Wish Your Non-Binary Partner Was Hot Like Me?

by blueoleandar93



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bisexual!Morgan, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pansexual!Reid, bigender!reid, derek morgan: boyfriend of the year, nonbinary Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Morgan didn't know how easy it was to fuck up mac and cheese until Reid walked into the kitchen in that dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Wish Your Non-Binary Partner Was Hot Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, peeps!
> 
> So, this is my first fic about a non-binary character and I got super excited about it after re-reading my favorite book ever "Static" by L.A. Witt. If y'all haven't heard of it, please read it. It's an amazing story starring a bigender character and it's got action and religion and conspiracy theories and romance and crazy plot twists. Real good. I recommend it.
> 
> Also, fun fact, I am also non-binary (demigirl, for those who want to know) and I was craving a cute Morgan/Reid rom com, so I wrote this little one shot. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Hope it makes you feel things. 
> 
> P.S. If you identify as bigender or other and find there's stuff in this fic that's poorly done or offensive, please write it in the comments and tell me what I did wrong so that I can fix it because nothing helps more than that.
> 
> Thanks, love you, byee  
> Blue

 

Derek Morgan didn't know how easy it was to fuck up mac and cheese until Reid walked into the kitchen in that dress. 

Wait, wait, wait. Back up. Y'all need context. Let us rewind a little bit. 

 

Dr. Spencer Reid and SSA Derek Morgan have been dating for six weeks. He had asked him out when Penelope dared him to over the phone in front of everyone during a case, and not being a little bitch when it comes to dares, Reid glanced up from the phone across the Orlando precinct and yelled, "Hey, Morgan, will you have a romantic candle lit dinner with me Saturday at 8?"

He didn't expect Morgan to say yes, and better yet, he didn't expect to actually have a good time on the date. Reid made a reservation at the local expensive-as-fuck Indian restaurant and when Morgan showed met him at the table, he was wearing an elegant three piece suit and carrying one flawless red rose. Morgan could tell that Reid felt embarrassed sitting there in the same dark slacks and Oxford from work, and decided not to comment on it, proceeding to wine and dine Reid like this wasn't a joke. The two had light conversation, shared decadent dishes, drank rich wine, and then -- after getting comfortable -- began talking about the real stuff.  

Morgan had glanced over the wine glass and asked Reid how he felt about marriage. Reid answered, "It's a gift for the lucky and devoted." After that, they spoke of love and pain and hopes for the future. They spoke of what they've lost and what they hoped to gain, and in those two hours, Morgan watched Reid lose his layers and trust someone wholly and completely. Of course, once the bill came, Reid's walls slammed right back up, seemingly never to be seen again. Reid was actually emotionally tired after all of this, eyes drooping like a puppy fighting sleep. Morgan snatched the check during one of Reid's long blinks and passed it to the waiter, guiding the young doctor to his car to make sure the kid got home safely instead of trusting a cab company to do it for him. 

The car ride was quiet. Reid took a small nap against the edge of the window and Morgan stole glances, watching how his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks in the soft moonlight and for the first time he noticed: if Reid went on a date with someone else and spoke to them like he just did with me, I would be _pissed_. Oh, God. Oh, no. He wants another date with Reid. And a third and a fourth and an endless string of romantic dinners, free-spirited trips, and kisses under the stars. He wants to date Reid. Hardcore. He wants to hold him when he's scared and soothe him when he's restless and maybe even have sex with strings attached and everything. What started as a silly dare ended up being one of the best nights Morgan's ever had. And, when the two let their walls down and allowed themselves to see the other as more, Morgan actually liked what he saw. He just hopes that Reid felt the same way.

He got Reid into the house, steering the young doctor by the shoulders into his living room and towards his bed before Reid opened his eyes fully, blinking hard and sitting on the edge of the bed. Morgan asked if Reid was cool if he left. Reid apparently was not. They reached forward and grabbed the edge of Morgan's neatly pressed jacket with soft, long fingers, asking gently, "Was this real?"

"Yes," Morgan replied, "I think so." 

Reid then asked if Morgan would like to do this again sometime.

"Yes," Morgan replied, "I think so."

Afterward, Reid tugged him closer, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Then, there's something I have to tell you."

Morgan nodded, "Anything."

Reid looked up at Morgan with tired brown eyes, "...I'm, uh... I don't really know how to say this because I'm not Out to the team --or anyone, but--"

"Reid." Morgan started to laugh, "We just went on a date, it's cool if you're not straight. Actually, I hope you're not. Because then, the second date would be a little less awkward if I tried to hold your hand or something."

Reid sighed, lifting the free hand that wasn't clenched in Morgan's jacket before rubbing it down their face, "It's not that. I'm not ashamed to be queer, and I don't have a problem telling people it just--"

Morgan added, "Doesn't seem like something to bring up at work?"

Reid nodded, "Yes, exactly. There's not a really slick way to blend it into conversation."

Morgan leaned back in the dark room with a chuckle, "How about: hey, guys. Good job on that case back there. I like dicks."

A laugh surprised Reid as he responded, "Oh, that's... sexuality was not what I was talking about, but, yeah. That's hard to lace in as well, I suppose. I, uh, didn't know that you liked... dicks."

Morgan nodded shallowly, "Yeah, there's no cute way to say it, is there? I'm not Out as well, really. I mean, I'm not ashamed either, I just don't want the people I've grown to trust looking at me any differently."

"I get that. Trust me. More than you know." Reid nodded nervously, letting Morgan's jacket go.

Morgan watched as Reid sucked in a shaky breath and gulped, "I'm guessing there's more to your story. So, if you want, I'm open to hear it."

Reid looked up at Morgan, nibbling on their lip harshly, "Yeah, I know, but this is hard. I'm not really... I don't tell anyone about this. Ever. But, I promised myself that if I was ever dating someone... and it had the potential to become serious... I would tell them as soon as I can so that I don't get my heart broken later... but, I never thought I would seriously date someone... until I had dinner with you..."

Morgan bent to push Reid's hand aside and sat close on the bed beside them in the dark, warm bedroom. He took Reid's hand in his and rubbed it gently, "Whatever you have to say, I promise, you will always be the same guy to me that you were before. This won't change anything."

Reid breathed, "But, it does. And, I want it to."

Morgan asked, "Why?"

Reid answered, "Because I can't be the same guy that I was before if I'm... not always a guy."

Morgan grew quiet as he tried to process the information, "What?"

"You see, when I was a kid, my mom would get confused and buy me dresses instead of pants. She didn't do it a lot, but sometimes, she would come home and look in the bags and look at me and take the bags to her room to hide them in her closet. I didn't know she was losing it. I was too young. Thought they were Christmas presents. So, one day when she was at work late and Dad was asleep on the couch, I snuck in and found them." Reid smiled wistfully, eyes cast down to the floor, "They were so beautiful. And when I put them on, I felt like... a princess. The skirts were poofy and pink and I pictured myself in nice glittery shoes and my hair up in bows. I couldn't wait to be pretty. I climbed onto my mom's dresser and played in her make up, tied my curls in pigtails like I saw the girls in school do them. And, when I looked in the mirror, I felt so beautiful that I could hardly look away from it. I was gorgeous. I was a princess. But, then my dad walked in and found me, and... that night didn't end well for me at all. The next day, he dragged me out to a baseball field in front of the whole Little League team, trying to turn me into the butchy jock son he always wanted, but that just wasn't me. He knew it too. And, that only made him more angry. He didn't want a daughter.

"Little did he know, I took another dress out of the closet while they were at work and hid it under my bed. I tried it on that night, and when I looked in the mirror, it was awful on me. I couldn't stand it. It didn't feel right. I felt like a boy in a dress. And the worst thing about it was, I didn't want to look good in it. Not because my dad told me that it wasn't for me, but because I knew I wasn't meant for it. That dress wasn't made for me. Because I was a boy. I put pants back on and felt like myself again.

"But, sometimes on random days, I would find the urge to put it on again. On those days, I looked stunning, pretty, beautiful. But, when I didn't want to put on the dress, I didn't go near it. It would fluxuate. And as I got older, I realized that I didn't like it when people referred to me as 'he' on my dress days. It didn't sound right. It didn't fit. I really wanted people to look at me and go 'there she is', but when it wasn't my dress day, 'he' felt great. I was so confused. But, I got bigger and bigger and I acquired a few skirts and tops, stashing them away for when I was alone. They felt nice when it was time, and when my dad left, I started wearing it around the house." Reid began to laugh nervously, "Gosh, the first time I wore a dress around my mother, I was eleven.  It was a yellow sundress with tiny pink flowers around the sweetheart cut of the bust, tiny straps, went to my knees. And, I gathered up all the pride I could, getting my mother her morning coffee and handing it to her in my dress." Reid sniffed, lowering his head further as a sob pushed its way into his voice, "She placed her hand on my face and said, 'Thank you, darling. I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful daughter'."

Reid wiped his face and let out a soft laugh, "The next day, she had all but forgotten about it when I got her coffee in my school slacks, she told me to be a good boy for my teachers. Even when I wasn't wearing the dresses. Even when her meds were all over the place, she always knew when I was her daughter and when I was her son. 'A mother always knows' she said. During one of our trips to the library about a year or so later, she pulled down a book about gender identity and sat me down as we leafed through it. She told me that she was a cisgender woman and together, we went searching for me. It was fun. Reading about third genders and hijiras and agenders. So much information. There was this thing called genderfluid, which sounded right at first until I realized that I didn't slide along the gender spectrum. I was either a girl or a boy depending on the day. Then, I found bigender and that's where I've been for the rest of my life. So... yeah."

Morgan nodded slowly, taking in the information and speaking softly, "You're going to tell me every day, right? Because I'd hate to misgender you, I hear that sucks."

Reid answered shyly, "Yeah, I mean, of course. And it does suck. It sucks a lot. But, I can't expect you to know if I don't tell you. So, yes. I will let you know."

Morgan asked, "So, what are you today, if you don't mind me asking."

Reid smiled simply, "Boy."

Morgan nodded again, "Cool. Me too."

"Shut up." Reid began to laugh, nudging Morgan with his shoulder and sighed, looking him in the eye for the first time since they arrived home, "So, how do you feel about what I just told you?"

Morgan replied, "I don't think my opinion matters, does it?"

Reid prodded, "But, I want to know."

Morgan answered easily, "I've never heard of it before. But, it's unique and special and surprising and... it wouldn't be you if it wasn't. I still want to date you, I still want to be your friend, and I can't wait to see you on a girl day. I'm sure you look stunning in a dress. You look stunning in everything, so of course you'd be beautiful. Now, I'm just rambling, but... uh... yeah. You're still really awesome and I like you the way you are."

Reid smiled around a sniff as his shoulders lowered, exhaling a breath he'd been holding in for a while, "Whew. Thank God. I was worried you'd hate me forever and run to tell the team or something."

"No! Are you kidding me?" Morgan gasped, "As long as you're comfortable, I'm comfortable. If you don't want to be Out, that's cool with me. I don't care. I like _you_ for who you are. Gender stuff and all."

Reid then wrapped Morgan in a hug and they stayed there for a while. They fell asleep like that, holding each other.

When they awoke, Morgan felt a soft kiss on his fore head and opened his eyes to see Reid there above him, smiling softly, "Get out of my house. We have work in two hours. Morgan begrudgingly pushed himself out of bed, making his way over to the door and promising himself to never sleep in a three piece suit again because of how stiff his joints felt. As he was walked to the threshold, Reid wrapped him in another hug, clearly feeling touchy and lighter on his feet after last night. Not that Morgan is complaining. He loves it. He wishes Reid would hug him more often. Then, Reid whispered into his ear before he turned to the door, "Girl."

Morgan turned and bowed theatrically, "Well, then good morn', m'lady."

Reid blushed a lot quicker than she usually does, leaning back on her feet and biting her lips before saying back bashfully, "Good morn', sir."

Morgan glanced down at Reid's slacks in appraisal, "Darlin', you filling out those pants real nice. I mean you're looking like a real ten this morning, you know that, sweetheart'?"

Reid reached over and pushed him towards the door with a laugh, "Alright, you flirty bastard, you don't have to talk to me like that, okay? I get it. You accept me. Go get dressed. I'll see you soon."

Morgan stepped back out of the apartment with a suave wink, "Later, beautiful."

Reid's face was growing redder by the moment as she pushed the door closed, "Yeah, later, bye."

Morgan asked through the door, "Can I bring you flowers at work today, or would that be weird?"

Reid answered through the door, "Weird."

Morgan nodded at the simple wood frame, "Got it."

 

Ever since then, Morgan wormed his way into Reid's life like it was his second job. And, it kind of was. On top of being coworkers that lived out of each other's pockets most of the time, they were now dating. Which meant even more time in each other's space. Which meant adjustments.

When they told the team that they were together, it wasn't even that big of a deal. Literally no one was surprised. And I mean no one. Even Rossi shrugged and said, "Finally." The one with the biggest reaction was Hotch, and he just asked them to go down to Human Resources and fill out thirty eight different forms promising that this wouldn't affect their work relationship and the well being of the team and America and all that jazz.

Every morning, Morgan would send Reid a text message asking with a cute smiley face emoji "Pronouns?" Reid would answer accordingly and that would be him/her for the rest of the day. Sometimes, Reid wouldn't be "she" for days and sometimes Reid would be "she" for a couple of days on end. Once, they were a girl for a whole week. That was a nice week.

When Morgan had answered the door on the Friday night of Reid's blessed Girl week, home nice and comfy for their at-home dinner and movie night, he watched as her cab pulled up into his driveway. He didn't expect the vision that stepped out to be his girlfriend. Reid's hair was parted, her bangs held back by a light breaded leather headband. Her skirt was long and white, embroidered with soft silver designs. It was belted at the center with a leather braid similar to her headband and her top was grey and scoop necked, a halter to show off her smooth arms and flawless skin. But, it was interrupted by the straps of a white lace... was that a bra? Yes. That was a bra. Morgan's jaw dropped. Any date where he sees a bra strap is a good date, and this one was no exception.

Reid looked fucking gorgeous and Morgan couldn't handle it. He forgot what he was doing with his body and his hand slipped on the door, closing it behind them by accident. Turning to open the door again, Morgan realized he couldn't. He had locked them out of the house. Fuck. 

Morgan glanced back at Reid to apologize to her and she lifted the bottom of her skirt gracefully, to walk up the steps and _holy heels_. Morgan then proceeded to slip against the welcome mat and catch himself on the railing beside him, praying that she didn't see that. Reid lowered her head and tried to conceal the subtle giggle. Yeah, she totally saw that. As she approached him, she leaned in forward to give her boyfriend a hug that smelled like soft flowery perfume and a simple peck on the lips that tasted like strawberries. When he got a closer look at her, he realized that her large brown eyes were framed with a soft, earth toned shadow along the outer edges of her lids and her lashes were dark and long. She wore blush and pink lip gloss and her brows were arched and well-defined. Hanging from her ears were what looked like diamonds and along her throat was what looked like pearls. Whoa. He didn't know Reid was capable of this much glamour, and as a boy, Reid's not. But, Girl Reid? Girl Reid could slay an entire army with nothing but her eyeliner. Morgan was not worthy of a girl this beautiful. He wasn't.

As he struggled with what to say, Reid asked, "Are you going to say something or... should I go home and change?"

"No! No way! T-this... I mean... we... I mean. I'll..." Morgan looked her up and down before letting out a defeated breath and saying flatly, "You didn't tell me you were going to look this hot when you're all dolled up, and personally, I don't know why I'm shocked."

Reid smiled simply with her perfectly stained lips, "And, now you know how I felt on our first date, Mr. Armani."

Morgan arched an eyebrow, "Touche, kid."

She laughed with a gentle blush as she pushed a loose lock of hair behind her delicate ear, "Yeah. I know. So... can I come in, or is our date on the stoop?"

Morgan glanced toward the front door in embarrassment, scratching idly behind his neck before admitting to his girlfriend, "I, uh, sort of locked us out."

Reid laughed again and Morgan fell in love over and over, his heart pounding in his chest the same way it did when he watched Reid come out of his apartment in a proper fitting suit for the first time last week, "How did you manage to do that?"

"You were, uh..." Morgan looked away from her, "you looked so pretty that I, well, I slipped on the steps and closed the door behind me by mistake. So, I'm gonna have to go into the backyard and climb through the kitchen window real quick. I'll be right back."

Reid nodded with a soft smile, the wind pushing her hair around her pretty face as she pushed it back with her soft pink painted nails, "Oh, okay."

Earlier that week, when Reid admitted to having been a woman for longer than she's used to, Morgan treated her to a manicure at the local mall. She declined at first. Reid refused to wear anything matching her gender out of the house on her girl days for several reasons: she was uncomfortable with others seeing her as she was, she was worried she wouldn't pass, she didn't feel like she had anything to wear, the list went on. But, Morgan understood and said that if Reid got her nails done, he would get his done too. She was a woman who felt girly on and off for years and she deserved to be pampered a bit. Even if they both walk into the nail salon in jeans and tees like any other cisgender male, Morgan didn't care. He was going to help make Reid feel pretty if it killed him. Reid agreed hesitantly, shaking the whole car ride up and fiddling with her short haircut that she regretted getting seven months ago when she realized it didn't help with dysphoria on her girl days.

When they arrived at the mall salon, she chose a delicate pink that nearly matched the original color of her nails with just a bit of shine. Morgan, on the other hand, went for a firetruck red matte French manicure and felt surprisingly awesome in it.  As the woman was painting her nails, she asked Reid if this was her first manicure and when Reid replied, "Yes." the woman answered, "You should come in more often, you have quite beautiful hands for a man." Reid smiled politely back, but Morgan caught the pain it caused him to be misgendered, but knowing that Reid was also not comfortable being outed he shifted her attention to himself by leaning over to the woman to add, "Yeah, but mine are prettier, so..."

That comment put a real smile on Reid's face, in turn putting one on Morgan's. The women at the salon all swooned and gawked at the two men being bold enough to go into a nail salon and get manicures which put Reid off, but when she sat in the car afterward she couldn't stop staring at them and grinning. Morgan nudged Reid with a matching grin the whole ride back. The next few days at the office, he caught Reid staring at her nails and smiling. This was as close as she ever came to wearing a dress outside on her girl days. And, even though you wouldn't even know she got her nails done unless you were looking real hard, it ended up giving Reid a whole lot of confidence.

Hence, her walking out of her house looking like a Greek goddess and stunning the pants off of both Morgan and her cab driver that totally almost backed the taxi into Morgan's mailbox watching her ascend the stairs from behind. 

So, yeah, Reid's cute-ass nails got his attention. Both because they were a physical manifestation of Reid's femininity and because Morgan paid thirty fucking dollars for them, so they better be slammin'. As Morgan walked around the house in the winter cold, he didn't suppress his big smile. He couldn't. He wouldn't. _Reid_ was his girlfriend. _Reid_. If you'd have told him this two months ago, he would have laughed in your face and called you a liar. But, look at him now. In love. In a brand new relationship. With his awesome coworker and friend who just happens to be either his girlfriend or his boyfriend depending on the day. Hell yeah. 

And, they're about to embark on their first indoor date. You know, in a couple of minutes when Morgan breaks into his own house because he locked himself outside like a dumbass. As Morgan climbed up on top of his garage and squeezed himself through his kitchen window, he couldn't help but feel lucky. Lucky he was here and happy and healthy with the woman of his dreams on the other side of the-- _shit_! He fell off of the counter! Morgan pushed himself up and straightened his deep blue tee shirt. Whew. Okay. He's vertical. Good. --door. And when he finally opened it, there she was, a stunning vision in white. 

Reid walked over the threshold, clicking in her stilletos, seven inches taller than Morgan and not giving one single solitary fuck because she knew she looked hot in 'em. They sat down and ate like royals. Then, they watched the Sixth Sense with the lights out. Then, they got to third base on the couch and Morgan pumped his fist in victory when he got her out of that halter and saw that bra in its all its glory. Reid looked up at him with an unimpressed look on her face, "So what, man, you got my top off. Do you want a freaking medal?" Yes. Morgan did want a freaking medal. Because this was the best night he'd had in a very long time and nothing could go wrong because Reid let him see the outline of her tits and it was magical.

When Morgan woke up the next day after a long night of cuddling, making out, and PG-13 rated grinding, he saw Reid in his kitchen fiddling with the coffee machine. He or she was not wearing the skirt and halter combo from last night. Actually, he or she was clad in Morgan's old sweats and, from what Morgan could see, nothing else. What a sight that was. Morgan stared unashamed for a few minutes before pulling himself up off of the couch and padding over to his partner in his socks. He wrapped his arms around him or her from the back and placed his hands on his or her flat, pale belly, kissing his or her neck before whispering into his or her ear gently, "Pronouns?"

Reid stretched his neck aside to allow Morgan more space before replying, "He."

Morgan chuckled, "Alright, good. Unless we're in here for Round Two, I don't think a woman standing topless in my kitchen is the classiest thing I've ever seen the morning after a house date."

"First of all, it's not called a 'house date' anymore. Kids these days call it 'Netflix and Chill." Reid laughed, turning his make up-free face to him.

Morgan raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Really. Garcia told me, so it's legit." Reid solidified, "And topless women are just as classy as topless men. I am actually a big fan of the Free the Nipple campaign, and as a member of the non-binary community, I strongly support it."

Morgan kissed his boyfriend's neck once more before grinning into the expanse of his unshaven neck, "Bullshit. We both know your pansexual ass likes staring at titties."

Reid blushed with a content smile, "Guilty as charged. But, who can blame me? Titties are a beautiful thing."

"Damn right. And speaking of beautiful..." Morgan let out one more snicker before smacking his boyfriend's ass playfully, "Come on, kid. Get up on that counter. I wanna get a good look atcha."

Pushing Morgan away with curiosity in his eyes, he set the mug of coffee down before hopping up onto the counter, running his hands through his sleep tousled hair, and picking the mug right back up to sip from it lazily. Morgan let his eyes travel over the expanse of his handsome boyfriend's skin. He was hot as hell with barely anything on. And cute and shy and sexy and confident all at the same time. Morgan placed his finger against Reid's clavicle, tracing a line down his bare chest, venturing across his flat belly, skimming past his hipbone and flirting with the edge of the loose grey sweat pants, "You know, I could have sworn these were mine..."

"They are." Reid said with a mischievous wink, "What are you going to do about it?"

Morgan leaned back a bit. He wasn't expecting such forwardness from his reserved, top button coworker. He replied, "I'm not sure yet... I mean, I kind of want them back, to be honest."

Reid smirked over his mug of coffee, "Then, take 'em. But, I think there's a little something you should know first."

Morgan asked flirtatiously, leaning forward to get into Reid's space, "What?"

He took a sip and whispered lowly, "I'm not wearing anything underneath them."

"Bedroom?" Morgan cocked his finger to the hallway behind him hopefully.

Reid nodded, "Bedroom."

"Bedroom!" Morgan celebrated with a kiss on Reid's lips.

Reid laughed, setting down the nearly empty cup of coffee, "Bedroom!"

Morgan stepped in between Reid's open legs and grabbed his thighs in close to pull him off of the counter before carrying them both out of the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom, wherein Morgan taught Reid a thing or two about orgasms. Reid was surprisingly passionate in bed. Responsive, pro-active, not the most knowledgeable but a quick learner. This was, by no means, his first roll in the hay. But, one thing is certain. He'd never slept with anyone like Morgan, that's for sure. 

The next few weeks passed in a rush of cases, late nights at the office, close calls with unsubs, and unfinished case reports up to their ears. Needless to say, there wasn't a lot of time in the hustle and bustle for Morgan and Reid to spend time together outside of a quick hook up in a hotel room or an attempt at watching Netflix over Reid's before they both passed out on the couch before they could get to the Chill part.

 

But, we are here today. Saturday. Six weeks after their first date. And, Morgan decided that he was going to cook them a nice dinner because they had off for two whole days. Halleluguia. 

Reid was having another boy day, so when he walked into his kitchen and tapped Morgan on the shoulder while he was boiling up the mac part of the mac and cheese he was making, Morgan definitely didn't expect to see Reid clad in a moss green floor length evening gown. Morgan's jaw dropped. As well as the spoon he was cooking with. And, when it fell, Morgan eyed his boyfriend's form in the elegant dress. It was neat and pressed and off the shoulder. He was taller than usual, so Morgan suspected heels. And there was a black velvet choker mid-way along his neck. Reid spoke firmly, "JJ's cousin is having a blood cancer awareness gala raising money for the cause and she invited us. I just got the email this morning. And I... I thought that... if I was having a girl day on the night of the dance... I would like to come out to the team."

Morgan watched as Reid grew nervous under the attention and Reid spoke, "I look terrible, don't I?"

"No! God! You're a knock out, babe! I just... I was expecting PJs or something." Morgan said quickly, gesturing to Reid's neck, "The choker is a good idea, by the way, conceals your Adam's apple."

Reid nodded, "Yeah, I know. That's why I chose it. And, I expanded my make-up collection, so I should be able to handle the darkness around my stubble area that night. I have an appointment at my nail salon so that I can get my brows done professionally, but I don't know what to do with my hair, maybe straighten it or gel it down or cry on a hot curling iron while I pray to the Patron Saint of Please God Fix it Jesus, I don't know. I mean, I know that I want to come out. I need to come out. I'm ready and being with you helped me realize that, and I just... don't want to blow it by not passing well. Does this strapless bra look like a joke, just tell me please? If it does, I'll get rid of it. I mean, I put padding in it so that I can fill out the dress, because without it there's just this empty space where my breasts are supposed to go and I know that I'l never have them, but--"

Morgan surged forward and grabbed Reid's face, pulling him into a soft, calming kiss. Their lips pressed gently once Reid got over the initial shock and let the tension in his shoulders drop. Morgan felt his boyfriend's lashes against his cheek as he relaxed and allowed himself to melt into the kiss. Morgan placed his hands on Reid's cold shoulders, "Man, who cares if you pass? No matter what you do, you've got the love of your family, you know that? No one's going to treat you any kind of way. If you're ready, then go. I'll be right there holding your hand. But, I'm going to let you know right now, anyone who laughs at you in this dress is a damn fool because you look amazing."

Reid's eyes welled up with tears as he listened to Morgan speak, "Really? You're not just saying that because I hold the keys to your sex life?"

Morgan laughed, reaching a hand up to thumb the tears away from Reid's under eye, "Dude, no. You're killin' it. I want to take the creator of this dress and just give 'em a good kiss on the everything for doing such a good job."

Reid's face fell as he placed his hand on his chest, "My mother made me this when I got my first doctorate."

Morgan grew quiet, "I... take back what I said. I do not want to kiss your mother. I'm sorry."

Reid started to laugh, pushing Morgan's shoulder playfully, "I'm just kidding, I picked this up at a thrift shop a year ago."

Morgan gasped and reached over to smack Reid on the waist, "You asshole! I thought--"

"I know!" Reid answered, pushing his boyfriend back until they started wrestling good-naturedly against the kitchen counter, careful not to harm the dress. After getting sick of it being in the way, Morgan felt around for the zipper on Reid's back and pulled it down to the base of his hips. When it fell to the floor, Reid stepped out of it, leaning into Morgan's embrace to chase his movement with a firm kiss. He pulled Morgan's tee shirt up over his head and tossed it on the floor, kissing him hard as Morgan lifted Reid in his arms and sat him down on the table before parking himself between Reid's bare legs and kissing him even rougher. He liked Boy Reid just as much as Girl Reid. He was a little different, more abrasive and pushy about things he's interested in while the girl side of him likes to pout and nudge and cute her way into getting what she wants. Boy Reid just up and takes it. 

And, that's hella hot. 

When they finally finished with each other, breathing hard as they lay sprawled across Reid's kitchen table, Reid asked, "So, what were you making for dinner?"

"Mac and--" Morgan tapped his forehead against Reid's bare shoulder, "Fuck. I haven't stirred it for..." he glanced at his wrist, "Nineteen minutes."

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry." Reid started to laugh, raising his hands to cover his face in embarrassment, "You might have to start over. I'll help."

Morgan shook his head, "No, fuck it. I'm ordering pizza. I can't do things around you when you look like that," Morgan nudged his forehead into Reid's warm skin, "you little vixen, you."

Reid asked, raising his eyebrow, "Want me to put some pants on and come back here?"

Morgan grinned, reaching for his beautiful nude non-binary partner, "Nah. You always looked best in this anyway." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, peeps!
> 
> So, this is my first fic about a non-binary character and I got super excited about it after re-reading my favorite book ever "Static" by L.A. Witt. If y'all haven't heard of it, please read it. It's an amazing story starring a bigender character and it's got action and religion and conspiracy theories and romance and crazy plot twists. Real good. I recommend it.
> 
> Also, fun fact, I am also non-binary (demigirl, for those who want to know) and I was craving a cute Morgan/Reid rom com, so I wrote this little one shot. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Hope it makes you feel things. 
> 
> P.S. If you identify as bigender or other and find there's stuff in this fic that's poorly done or offensive, please write it in the comments and tell me what I did wrong so that I can fix it because nothing helps more than that.
> 
> Thanks, love you, byee  
> Blue


End file.
